Do you want this Apple?
by Link0180
Summary: Aarch was not happy for some reason after the 2nd GFC, as punishment he send Tia, Rocket and Micro-Ice to planets and make some Business.


Do you want this Apple?

A NaruTayu18 story (Link0180) [One-Shot]

It's a normal day in a normal footballers live for the 2 times champions, the Snow-Kids, all players where mega happy they won against the Xenons (Too bad Mew24, maybe next time), all snow-kids entered the locker-room where Aarch told them to meet.

"So about the 3rd GF cup, i bet we're going to lose this time" said Micro-Ice and his over realistic opinions about winning and losing, with that everyone grabed a pillow from god knows where and started to hit Micro-Ice with them, "hey, hey it was a joke, alright?"

The Door opened and Aarch walks in to see all the Snow-Kids hitting Micro-Ice with pillows, he waited for all of them to stop but looked as if they don't even see Aarch standing by the door, so he pulled out a huge pollow (god knows where from...again) and threw it at the Snow-Kids only to make the pollow fight worse, "Only one option then" Aarch wispered to himself and picked up Kernor (From nowhere...once again) and threw to the Snow-Kids and finally ending the fight by crushing Mark to death with her weight.

Everyone tood lisently aroung Marks dead body while Kernor walked off, "Thanks Kernor" said Aarch passing her 10 bucks, "No probs" replied Kernor and left the planet.

"Well then" said Aarch, all the Snow-Kids turn to their coatch (execpt Mark coz hes dead), "As you are all aware, during the trip back here from genisis, you've been acting like little crazy kids, whats with you! just because it's anothe 4 years untill the GFC, doen't mean you can do what ever you want, like killing Mark!" shouted Aarch to the Kids.

"But Sir, you just threw Kernor onto Mark" said Tia.

"Did I say it was you Tia?" asked Aarch.

"Oh...well, no"said Tia.

"Well I am NOW" said Aarch pointing to Tia, "Aww man"

"I will pick 3 of you who have been the worst, as for the others, let it be an example on what punishment you'll all get, Micro-Ice, Rocket and Tia, step forth" demanded Aarch and so they did, the Aarch handed each 4 crates full of Apples.

"What are those for?" asked Micro-Ice trying not to fall over.

"You'll be selling them...to 4 different planets" said Aarch, the 3 Kids with the crates gasped in shock, well it could be worse.

"So each planet gets 3 crates of apples? but why?" said Rocked in his high and annoying voice.

"No reason, just try and sell them"said Aarch and walks off while Clamp hand over a list to which planet they have to go to.

_Micro-Ice: Rykers and Wambas._

_Tia and Rocket: Shadows and Xenons_

'_Oh great, I get to go to the rykers...i'm so dead..._' thought Micro-Ice looking at the list, "hey wait a sec, why am I alone?"

Clamp also took a look at the list and answered Micro-Ice "I guess Aarch just hates you Micro-Ice", "No surprice there" said Micro-Ice walking off woth Tia and Rocket.

The rest of the Snow-Kids had to clean up Marks blood and his body before Training, D'Joks excuse would probably be "I didn't do it" or something like that, Micro-Ice, Tia and Rocket arrived at the port about to set off, when Rocket came up to Micro-Ice and hande him 2 more crates of his own.

"Rocket, what in F***S name are you doing?!" screamed Micro-Ice nearly droping the crates.

"Handing you 2 of my crates, Aarch said 3 crates each planet, since you have 2 planets to do, you'll need 6 crates." said Rocket and entered one of the ships to fly off to the Shadows first.

~~In Tia and Rockets space ship~~

"So our first stop is the Shadows planet?" asked Tia while on the controls for the ship.

Rocket didn't answer her questions, instead he stared out to the stars like he never seen before...you see, netherball kinda gave him short term memory too.

~~In Micro-Ices space ship~~

Micro-Ice couldn't stop trembling with the thought that he had to try and sell apples to the Rykers of all the sexy alien chicks in the gallaxy who are brutal to him, aspecialy what he did in the return match against them in season 1 episode 9.

[Flashback]

_Kernor holds up her hand as if to say '5'...remember?...well, what actually happened that made the rykers loose the second half was..._

_"Sweet, a high 5!" shouted Micro-Ice, he closed his eyes in joy to do a high 5 but missed her hand only to...well...*Blushes*...what i'm saying is...Micro-Ice missed and his 'high 5' ended up on Kernors breast._

[End of Flashback]

Micro-Ice still has nightmares about that moment.

~~On the Shadows planet~~ (Tia and Rocket)

Both Tia and Rocket are waiting for Sinedd to finally get out the shower, as he got out though, he was wearing a full diver suit and everything.

"Whats with the suot Sinedd" asked Rocket, but no answer.

"Maybe they have a huge shower room I guess" said Tia, they she put down 3 crates of apple in front of Sinedd, "Well anyway, if your wondering why we're here, well, Aarch told us we had to sell these apples"

Sinedd only started to twitch while starting at the apples, at that point Rocket remembered that Sinedd goes nuts when he even LOOKS at something that is sweet taseting (Apples taste sweet...right...if not then its just me), "Um...Tia?", Tia looked at Ricket, "What is it?", "I think we'd better make a run for it" said Rocket, he grab hold of Tias arm and leged it, just as they got to their ship, they heard a yelling Sinedd going ablosutely crazy. "AAAAPPPPLLLEEEEEESSSSSS!"

"Man that was a close call" said Rocket, and so their next planet is the Xenons.

~~On the Wambas planet~~ (Micro-Ice)

Micro-Ice thought it'd be best to sell these apples to the wambas without selling any to the rykers to avoid getting killed, just before he landed on the docks of the wambas planet, a massage came through from Aarch, "Micro-Ice, you'd better sell the other 3 crates to the rykers as well, their mannager will give me notice if you don't...now move your A**!".

Micro-Ice quickly jumped off the ship and skillfully without droping the crates, these crates are heavy for the short guy, it took him a few stops before he got to one of the wambas rooms to see if they'd like to buy these apples, he laced the crates on the floor and knocked on the door and waited. When the door opened is was Lune-Zeara, then Woowamboo came from the room nextdoors to Lune-Zearas.

"Ey Micro-Ice!" said Woowamboo, "So whats in these?"

"Apples" said Micro-Ice, still looking at Lune-Zeara who's not saying anything, staring at Micro-Ice, which freaked him out abit.

"What are you planing to do with these?" said Woowamboo, "Sell them" replied Micro-Ice, "You know, I notice that Lune-Zeara never says anything in both Seasons in GF"

Woowamboo leaned over to Micro-Ice and wispered to his ear, "She's madly in love with you, thats why, she's too shy to say anything coz of it", that just freaked out Micro-Ice even more, aspecialy when she gave Micro-Ice the signal for 'You come with me' in a flirty kind of fashion, Micro-Ice took one step to her then without warning she pulled him to her room and locked it in time before Micro-Ice or Woowamboo could do anything.

'_Well it's been 2 seasons, I bet she had it planned out a long time ago_' thought woowamboo, an hour later the door opened again and Micro-Ice quietly walked back to the ship, his clothes all messed up, he got inside the ship and took off to the Rykers planet.

Woowamboo walked into Lune-Zearas' room only to find her tied-up, "So it never happened?" Lune-Zeara nobbed in defeat, Micro-Ice save himself for now, "Next time Lune-Zeara, next time"

~~On the Xenons Planet~~(Tia and Rocket)

"Just a few more minutes untill we land on the Xenons planet" said Rocket. Tia sat up and looked out the side window to see the planet, "Looks odd" said Tia, a few minutes later they landed in the landing platform of the xenons, this place was absolutely wiered looking, barely any lifeforms (Other then the Xenons).

Tia and Rocket made their way to the Xenons Station, they saw that most of the Xenons were busy playing Football, for a moment they thought that they should take a quick walk around the station when sudendly Luur appeared right infront of them.

"I see you have the apples" said Luur and took the crates from Tia, how he knew they had no idea, "You guys wona eat some?" said Luur taking a bit of and apple.

"No thanks, but me and Rocket have to go now." said Tia and tryied to walk away when all the Other Xenons blocked the exit. Luur held 2 apples in his hand handing it over to Ta and Rockey, "eat" said Luur, "Im not real-", "I said, Eat", "But we really have to g-", "I SAID EAT GOD DAMN IT!!!".

~~On the Rykers planet~~ (Micro-Ice)

And here's for the last few crates, even though non of them are actually selling them, they were sure Aarch never expecting them to "sell" them in the first place, more like delivering it. As the ship edged closer and closer to the planet, Micro-Ice was shaking so violently, even the ship is shaking with fear.

The ship finally landed on the Ryker landing zone, no-body is here, safe, Micro-Ice climbed off the ship and just placed the crates on the spot hoping he'll get away in time, but THEN, the door to the landing zone opened and the Rykers walked out.

'_OH BLAST!!!_' thought Micro-Ice, the Rykers saw his ship and walked towards it.

"Snow Ball!" said Kernor greeted Kernor, Micro-Ice froze with fear now, the Rykers are known to have very good memories. Micro-Ice tryed his best, I mean his VERY best to get away, but the Rykers just courgh them just before he could get into the ship and fly off.

"Why are you in such a hurry Snow Ball, come on in where it's 'safe'" said the Ryker with blue hair, Micro-Ice did not like where this was going. Inside the Ryker building, Micro-Ice sat in a chair while the others were loading up the apples into the cannon looking thingy where football normaly shoot out.

"Say your prayers Snow Ball!" shouted Kernor and all the Rykers started shooting at Micro-Ice with everything they've got, Micro-Ice did manage to dodge some apples, but most of them were direct hits, minutes later they finally ran out of apples to shoot at Micro-Ice, Kernor walked up to him, "And now for the best for last" said Kernor, Micro-Ice freaked out...again, "Wait your not going to...well...you know...you and me...you room" said Micro-Ice nervously, Kernor thought what he was talking about untill a terrable image came to her head, "EEEWWWW", "Actualy I was going to do that" said the blue haired Ryker.

With all Kernors streingth she Kicked Micro-Ice in the twins sending him flying to his space ship. (Even the thought is this hurts me)

~~On Akillian~~

Tia, Rocket and an uncontious Micro-Ice returned to the Training room, Rocket was carrying Micro-Ice since they arrived. "So your back" said D'Jok, "What happened to Micro-Ice though"

"Looks to me he's not going to have anymore children...ever" said Tia when out of nowhere Lune-Zeara quickly ran in the training room and took Micro-Ice away from Rocket and shouting (For the First time...ever) "This will save me LOOAADS of money!", all looked at one-another when they finally figured what she meant. "EEEEWWWWWWW!!!"

END

Review if you liked it, hope it was any fun though. ^^


End file.
